nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997.2)
The Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997.2) is a facelifted variant of the Porsche 997 GT3 RS. The 3.6L flat-six engine found in the older model was replaced by a new 3.8L flat-six. As a result, the GT3 RS gained 35 additional horsepower. Porsche also fitted the car with a titanium rear muffler and exhaust tip, as well as a lithium-ion battery to save weight. Compared to its predecessor, the Mk2 GT3 RS weighs 11 lbs less. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Porsche 911 GT3 RS was made available in Need for Speed: World on August 9, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class car. The Porsche 911 GT3 RS is one of the fastest cars in the game, as it can reach a top speed of 216 mph (348 km/h) without nitrous. Its acceleration and powerful nitrous boost allow the car to hit its top speed earlier than most A class cars. Due to being a light car, the GT3 RS is also capable of exiting corners at a high speed. It has a very responsive handling, but does occasionally feel loose. The driving traits of the GT3 RS make it very competitive in any race type. Players can substantially improve its performance with pro or ultra parts, which can increase its top speed close to 248 mph (400 km/h), if nitrous is also applied. The GT3 RS is useful for dodging police vehicles in Team Escape and Pursuit Outrun. A devastating crash such as a head-on collision with a heavy police vehicle can force the car to stop and become uncontrollable, since its mass cannot sustain collisions well. Grey The Grey style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on August 9, 2011. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on November 28, 2013. On May 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Seacrest County Police The Seacrest County Police style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was initially only obtainable as a top-up gift from August 30, 2011 and was later released on February 26, 2012. It is based on the Seacrest County Police Department Porsche 911 GT3 RS Rapid Deployment unit. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Porsche 911 GT3 RS appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 358,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 698,000 cop bounty. The GT3 RS' strongest trait is its handling, which is useful for long drifts. Acceleration-wise, the GT3 RS performs decently. However, some cars such as the Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series and the Porsche 918 may outperform the car due to their power and higher top speed. The GT3 RS is suited to difficult tracks with corners that are near to each other. It is also durable in Hot Pursuit, although not as much as several other Super Series cars. Trivia *The Porsche 911 GT3 RS in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) can be selected with either a Aqua Blue Metallic, Carrara White, or Grey Black body paint colour. Gallery NFSW_Porsche_911_GT3_RS_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Porsche_911_GT3_RS_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Porsche_911_GT3_RS_997_Seacrest_County_Police.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Seacrest County Police) NFSHP2010911GT3RS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Cop Porsche911 GT3 RS8 CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD)